Remember who you are
by Guardian Number 6
Summary: When Alejandro's recovery rpoves to be quite difficult, few people can help him remember who he was. Crappy summary, idk how to describe this exactly. R&R please! Rated T for possible sexual hinting


Remember who you are

Prologue

**A/N: I live in CANADA, where ALEJANDRO won. And since Total Drama is CANADIAN, ALEJANDRO IS THE REAL WINNER! I KNOW HEATHER WON IN THE USA! I WISH SHE WON HERE TOO—HEATHER IS THE BEST CHARACTER ON THE SHOW (actually, she's tied with Noah on that one), AND ALEJANDRO'S A VILLAIN WANNA-BE!**

**Yes, Courtney's a bit delusional in this story, problem?**

**Anyways, this is just a prologue to the story. The beginning is a series of flashbacks that lead up to everything. Later, thoughts may be italic. Idk, that's the sole detail I don't really have planned. **

**You'd think that I'd start right after the volcano incident… I always have every single detail planned out. Don't rush me either, don't you DARE tell me to "get on it already", because if there's one thing I can't stand it's people rushing me.**

**Now what inspired this story was the fact that when someone gets a severe-enough head injury, their personality is altered completely. For example, if I had an injury major enough for that to happen, I'd be extremely athletic, uncaring and not give a crap about anything. In this story, Alejandro finds love deep and meaningful (and not to be toyed with), is extremely kind (not just as a way to get through the game—actually nice), etc. The title was inspired from a line in the song "I need a doctor" (don't worry, I listen to more unpopular music, but Eminem is the king of rap) ("Until you REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE!")**

**Sorry this is so long… 3…2…1…**

"_I demand to get what's coming to me!" Alejandro yelled after finding out he won._

"_CHEF!" Chris yelled, "Get me some more hot chocolate!" He closed the head of the Drama-O-Meter on Alejandro's face for the remainder of the Hispanic teen's recovery time._

…_._

"Alejandro?"

I heard a young female voice. It was soothing and kind. I opened my eyes. The woman who called on me was a tall blonde with brown eyes. She was thin with a small bust, dressed in purple scrubs. Next to her was a younger girl. The teen was tanned with brown hair, freckles and a worried expression. She was wearing a short grey dress.

I realized I was lying in a white bed; the room had white walls, a white floor and a bed across from me, occupied by a boy of Indian descent.

The teen next to the woman spoke. "Alejandro? Do you remember me?" she asked, her voice slightly grating to my ears. I knew she didn't speak in Spanish, but I somehow understood her question. But I had to admit that I had no clue who she was. I slowly, hesitantly shook my head from side to side as if to give a negative response. Tears welled up in her onyx eyes.

"I apologize, chica. I have no idea who you are." I said in the nicest way possible. Was she a close relative? No, she couldn't be. While she was tanned, English was obviously her native tongue. A girlfriend? No. I had no idea who she was, but I knew she wasn't the girl for me.

"My name's Courtney" she sobbed. "We were dating before the volcano…" she broke off, voice cracking.

"Courtney, I warned you he wouldn't be remembering much." The nurse told her, voice still as soothing as before. Courtney walked up, kissed me on the forehead and quickly walked out of the room, the nurse trailing behind her.

I looked around, confused. My eyes rested on the other boy in the room. He seemed to be asleep. I wondered how he stayed that way with the irritating heart monitor. He also wore an oxygen mask. I guessed he was in a coma. I looked at the name plate above him.

"Noah Fence" it read… I thought about the name for a moment. It sounded like some sort of pun. I shrugged it off and my mind wandered to a new topic. My family. I didn't remember a soul. Even the girl that claimed to be my girlfriend; you'd think that if it was something as meaningful as love I'd remember her. Love was the most powerful emotion, and you shouldn't toy around like it like so many people do.

Then I started to ponder a new topic. Who was I? Well, yes. I knew I was Alejandro Buerromuerto, but who was I in society? Poor? Rich? Loved? Hated? Well, I decided I'd see when I left. I had no clue when that would be, and decided to ask my nurse next I saw her. I looked at the whiteboard on the wall; it read "Victoria" in cursive. That must have been the name of the blond woman. I saw a small TV next to my bed and a pair of earphones. There was a sticky note on the screen.

"Hey Al, since you'll be here for a while mom wanted you to get TV privileges. Still won't give me any at home though.

-Jose"

Jose? Who was Jose? I shrugged it off, grabbing the earphones and plugging them into the audio jack. Even if the boy across from me was in a coma, I still wanted to be courteous.

"Last time on total drama world tour" said a voice on the TV. I turned my attention from Noah (I guess that must have been his name) to the TV and was shocked at what I saw. Me. On TV. Was I a movie star of some sort? I guess time would tell.

**A/N:**

**Hey, CynicalSquid, where's the OC story?  
>Dude, calm down. It's MY story; I'll post it when I want.<strong>

**So, what did you think? Review please, I just kind of ended this in a rush because I knew I would never finish the prologue at this rate.**

**Here we go… about to post :)**


End file.
